Strange Love
by arendelleziegler
Summary: "¿Podemos fingir que estamos enamoradas?"


Su cabello se mecía suavemente con cada movimiento, rojo, igual que las luces que alumbraban la ciudad aquella noche. Sus pies ilustraban una ligera y sencilla danza, deslizándose con facilidad en el frío suelo de la habitación, su voz ronca de cansancio hizo eco, borrando momentáneamente la nube de dudas que se había empezado a formar en mi mente.

Sus ojos mostraban inocencia y madurez, cansancio y energía. Un montón de contradicciones que caracterizaban su forma de ser. Deslizando sus dedos por un paquete de cigarrillos, niego lentamente su invitación. Siempre trato de convencerla que no es un buen hábito, pero ella hace caso omiso a escucharme. Sus 19 años son camuflados bajo un aura infantil y angelical, parece una niña y en el fondo deseé que se quedara así por siempre.

Sonríe, y bruscamente todo mi mundo se ilumina; su cabeza descansando en mi hombro, su aliento caliente deshaciéndose en mi oreja.

Me contaba que podía escuchar los ruidos provenientes del corredor, las puertas abrirse, los autos aparcar en el estacionamiento. Podía imaginarse a las personas que se habían hospedado en aquella habitación antes, sus rostros, sus vidas. Yo sólo podía imaginármela a ella, verle despertar cada mañana intentando, sin mucho éxito, levantarse de la cama e iniciar el día.

Las sábanas se arrugan bajo su cuerpo, la luz del televisor ilumina pobremente su silueta. Intentó no sonreír ante su expresión al ver caricaturas, pero se me hace imposible evitarlo. La forma en que su boca se curva en una sonrisa tímida, la arruga en sus ojos al pestañear, sus mejillas llenas de pecas que intentan imitar las infinitas estrellas del firmamento.

"Ven, Els. Hazme algo de compañía".

Me hace señas para que vaya a su lado, sonriente, puedo sentir el calor de su piel contrastando con mi frío cuerpo. Sus labios besan fugazmente mi mejilla dejando una sensación extraña y ajena, muy distinta a los anteriores besos que solíamos compartir; si tuviese que describirlo, sería cómo entrar en un callejón desconocido a mitad de la noche, es miedo, es angustia. Es saber que es peligroso pero decidir arriesgarte.

Su rostro se gira en un intento por encontrar mi mirada. Perdida, vacía, distante. Sus dedos se deslizan por mi barbilla, bordeando la comisura de mis labios y haciéndome sentir escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Pude sentir el aire de la habitación hacerse más frío e imaginé por varios segundos que había empezado a nevar en pleno verano.

Pero no, era ella. Era ella que intentaba armar lo poco que existía de mi cordura sin saber que con cada gesto estaba rompiéndome más. Me había prometido a mi misma no dejar que lo hiciera, pero en su rostro se dibujaba un sentimiento que nunca debimos haber experimentado.

Sonrío tristemente y tomo su muñeca para alejar su mano de mi rostro, ella asiente y vuelve a concentrarse en el antiguo y desgastado televisor de la habitación. Sus ojos bordean la anatomía de cada uno de los personajes y sonrío al recordar la vez que se disfrazó de arlequín cuando contaba con apenas 7 años de edad.

La forma en que su cabello rojizo se ataba en dos coletas mal hechas, sus torcidos dientes de leche amenazando con caerse y sus ojos verdes ocultos tras una máscara coloreada torpemente. Así era ella, y en el fondo sé que aún lo sigue siendo.

Bosteza estirando sus brazos y dejando ver parte de su vientre por debajo de su camiseta. Su abdomen algo tonificado, su cuerpo aún sudado por la competencia de gimnasia que tuvo temprano. La promesa de ducharse olvidada en un rincón de su memoria. Sus mejillas pintadas en un ligero tono rosado.

Intento no demostrar que no quiero dejarla ir, ocultando el miedo a saber que, al cruzar aquella puerta, ambas volveremos a ser dos completas desconocidas que separaron su camino en algún momento de sus vidas.

Apago sigilosamente la televisión dejando la habitación medianamente a oscuras, la luz del pasillo se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta iluminando lo suficiente para poder encontrar el camino hasta la cama.

Envuelvo su cuerpo en un abrazo e inhalo el olor proveniente de su piel, puedo sentirle sonreír pues sus músculos se contraen levemente. Deslizo mis dedos por sobre su piel. contando mentalmente cada marca que logra hacerla única, intentando memorizar su peculiar anatomía. Beso su hombro mientras siento como voltea su cuerpo para observarme fijamente, su respiración es acelerada, aunque me obligo creer que no es debido a mis acciones.

Sonrío, sus labios a pocos centímetros de tocar los míos. Puedo sentir el sabor de su brillo labial en mi boca, mandarina con un ligero toque de naranja. El ligero olor a menta gracias al cigarrillo que había fumado minutos antes y sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que la amo, cada fibra de mi ser anhela tenerla cerca y no dejarla ir nunca más.

 _ **No tenía intención de enamorarme esta noche.**_

Sus manos deslizándose sobre mi cabello con timidez, intentando profundizar el beso. Acerco más mi cuerpo intentando impregnarme de su esencia mientras siento la forma agitada de su respiración.

 _ **Pareces como si te hubieras enamorado esta noche.**_

Su aliento golpea en mi boca mientras siento como se aleja con tristeza, obligándome a darle la espalda y a olvidar las sensaciones vividas anteriormente.

El recuerdo de nuestro primer beso viene a mi memoria. La forma en que se había escondido debajo de mis sábanas, la lluvia golpeando las ventanas y la casa totalmente en silencio.

Su cabello descansaba sobre sus hombros y su pijama dejaba ver más de lo permitido. Su mano deslizándose por mi pecho, mi rodilla golpeando tentativamente su entrepierna. La forma ronca en la cual había pronunciado mi nombre, como si de un grito ahogado se tratase.

La figura de nuestros padres entrando repentinamente en la habitación. Mi mejilla ardiendo debido al golpe. Los trozos de vidrio de nuestra fotografía familiar esparcidos por el suelo.

Cierro mis ojos mientras me obligo a calmarme, fijo mi vista en la pantalla de mi portátil, ella había vuelto a encender la televisión mientras intentaba concentrarse en la figura de dos pintorescos ratones intentando planear el dominio del mundo. Ladeo la cabeza observándola de reojo mientras ella hace lo mismo. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por fracción de segundos, alejándose de la misma manera.

 ** _¿Podemos fingir que estamos enamoradas?_**

* * *

 **Este es mi primera historia en español, suelo escribir en inglés y publicarlo en mi tumblr. Inspirado en la canción Is There Somewhere de Halsey, les recomiendo que la escuchen antes o después de leerlo, porque sin duda es hermosa.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y dejen algún revie** w.


End file.
